1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved technique of setting an electronic device to be programmed to record a desired TV program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video tape recorders have the capability of being programmed to record TV programs. In general, the programming of the operation for recording TV programs is performed by a user in such a way that the user selects a desired TV program from a TV program list provided by a newspaper or the like and inputs programming information such as the data, time, etc., corresponding to the desired TV program through a remote commander or the like.
Through the above programming process, the programming information is stored in the memory provided in a video tape recorder. When the starting time of that TV program comes, the video tape recorder turns on electric power by itself so that the desired channel is received and recorded.
As a result of the recent advancement in the digital TV broadcasting technology, it becomes possible for a user to receive as many as 100 or more channels. However, the increase in the number of channels has made it difficult for the user to select a desired TV program. One known technique to solve the above problem is to transmit information (electrical program guide or EPG for short) required for the user to select a desired TV program from an information supplier to the user so that the user can select a desired TV program with assistance of the EPG.
The EPG is also used by the user to set his/her video cassette tape recorder so that it is programmed to record a desired TV program.
However, in the conventional technique described above, if the broadcasting time is changed after the user has set his/her video cassette tape recorder using the EPG, the recording operation starts at an incorrect time and thus the desired TV program cannot be recorded.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a highly reliable technique of recording a desired TV program without encountering incorrect recording even if the broadcast schedule is changed.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic device comprising: storage means for storing control information; processing means for performing a predetermined process in accordance with the control information stored in the storage means; judgement means for judging the storage capacity of the storage means; and transfer means for transferring the control information to an external device so as to store the control information therein, depending on the result of the judgement made by the judgement means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control apparatus for controlling an electronic device, the controlling apparatus comprising: reception means for receiving control information transmitted from an electronic device; storage means for storing the control information received via the reception means; and transmission means for, in response to a request from the electronic device, transmitting the control information stored in the storage means to the electronic device.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic device control system including an electronic device and an information processing apparatus, the electronic device comprising: first storage means for storing control information; processing means for performing a predetermined process in accordance with the control information stored in the first storage means; judgement means for judging the storage capacity of the first storage means; and transfer means for transferring the control information to the information processing apparatus so as to store the control information therein, depending on the result of the judgement made by the judgement means; the information processing apparatus comprising: reception means for receiving control information transmitted from the electronic device; second storage means for storing the control information received via the reception means; and transmission means for, in response to a request from the electronic device, transmitting the control information stored in the second storage means to the electronic device.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic device comprising: reception means for receiving selection information from an external device, the selection information being used to select desired information from a plurality of pieces of information; storage means for storing a first time corresponding to the selection information received via the reception means; detection means for detecting a second time which is earlier by a predetermined length of time than the first time stored in the storage means; confirmation means for making a confirmation by asking the external device whether there is no change in the selection information when the detection means detects the arrival of the second time; and updating means for updating the selection information stored in the storage means when the confirmation means detects a change in the selection information.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information supplying apparatus comprising: storage means for storing selection information used to select desired information from a plurality of pieces of information; updating means for updating the selection information stored in the storage means when the selection information is changed; and transmission means for transmitting the selection information updated by the updating means in response to a request received from an external apparatus.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information supplying system comprising an electronic device and an information supplying apparatus, the electronic device comprising: reception means for receiving control information from the information supplying apparatus, the control information being used to select desired information from a plurality of pieces of information; first storage means for storing a first time corresponding to the selection information received via the reception means; detection means for detecting a second time which is earlier by a predetermined length of time than the first time stored in the first storage means; confirmation means for making a confirmation by asking the information supplying apparatus whether there is no change in said selection information when the detection means detects the arrival of the second time; and first updating means for updating the selection information stored in the first storage means when the confirmation means detects a change in the selection information, the information supplying apparatus comprising: second storage means for storing the selection information, second updating means for updating the selection information stored in the second storage means when the selection information is changed; and transmission means for transmitting the selection information updated by the second updating means in response to a request received from the electronic device.
In the electronic device and the method of controlling the electronic device according to the present invention, as described above, control information is transferred to an external device depending on the result of the judgement on the storage capacity of the storage means in which the control information is stored so that a great amount of control information can be stored at any time thereby ensuring that a desired control operation can be programmed.
Furthermore, in the apparatus and method for controlling an electronic device, control information transferred from the electronic device is stored, and the control information stored is sent back to the electronic device in response to a request from the electronic device. This makes it possible to ease the requirement associated with the storage capacity of the electronic device.
Furthermore, in the system of controlling an electronic device and the method of controlling the electronic device in the system, the electronic device evaluates the storage capacity of storage means used to store control information, and the control information is transferred to an information processing apparatus depending on the result of the evaluation, wherein the information processing apparatus stores the control information received from the electronic device so that the control information can be transmitted back to the electronic device in response to a request from the electronic device. This makes it possible to realize a system capable of storing a greater amount of control information without having to increase the storage capacity of the electronic device.
Furthermore, in the electronic device and the method of controlling the electronic device according to the present invention, as described above, when the second time has come, it is confirmed whether there is no change in the selection information. If there is a change in the selection information, the selection information stored is updated thereby ensuring that desired information can be received even if the transmission starting time of that information is changed.
In the information supplying apparatus and the method of supplying information according to the present invention, as described above, when the selection information is changed, the selection information is updated, and the updated selection information is transmitted to an external device in response to a request from the external device thereby ensuring that the external device can select desired selection information.
In the information supplying system and the method of supplying information according to the present invention, when the second time has come, the electronic device makes a confirmation by asking the information supplying apparatus whether there is no change in the selection information. In the case where there is a change in the selection information, the information supplying apparatus transmits the updated selection information to the electronic device. The electronic device stores the updated selection information received. Thus, in this system and method, the electronic device can select desired information even if there is a change in the selection information.